


Сон

by BonnyRain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain





	Сон

Она села напротив него, и с нежной улыбкой на губах произнесла лишь:

— Я рада, что ты пригласил меня на совместный завтрак, Сиэль. Это было неожиданно.  
— Извини, что так рано. – Отозвался молодой человек, не постаравшись даже выдавить из себя улыбку в ответ. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой о предстоящей…  
— Хм, а где Себастьян? – перебив его, произнесла Элизабет и с деланным интересом осмотрелась.

Сиэль оторопело уставился на нее. Ну, где скажите, где сейчас та милая малышка, что с воплями восхищения или слезами от обиды, встречала всякий раз графа Фантомхайва? Где ее жадное внимание к каждому его слову? Где наивное выражение в больших зеленых глазах?

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. С тех пор как Элизабет вернулась из частного пансионата, куда определила ее госпожа Мидлфорд, она на саму себя перестала быть похожа. Конечно, в семнадцать лет Элизабет была диво, как хороша, а ее манеры были безупречны, но граф часто стал ловить себя на дикой мысли, что взбалмошная, веселая Лиззи была ему гораздо ближе и приятнее. А эта девушка, сидящая перед ним серьезна и собрана до тошноты.

— Он сейчас занят приготовлением чая. – Наконец ответил Сиэль, и вновь попытался вернуться к теме беспокоящего его вопроса, когда дверь открылась, и вошел Себастьян с подносом, на котором красовались две фарфоровые чашки из лучшего сервиза и блюдо с восхитительными по виду пирожными, чье изготовление без сомнения мог присвоить себе идеальный дворецкий.  
— Надеюсь, это скрасит ваше ожидания. – Мягким и приятным голосом обратился он к Элизабет, которая сдержанно кивнула и сразу же отвернулась от Себастьяна, словно он был не достоин ее внимания.

Дворецкий лишь красноречиво бросил взгляд на господина, и поклонившись вышел.  
Элизабет осторожно взяла одну из чашек и едва пригубила, а Сиэль, воспользовавшись моментом, вновь заговорил:

— Я хочу обсудить серьезные вещи, касающиеся нас обоих…  
— Как странно, что ты не оценил… — тихо заметила девушка, с грустью глядя на него поверх чашки.  
— Что? – непонимающе и с легким раздражением в голосе спросил Сиэль. – Что я не оценил?  
— Все то, что я попыталась для тебя сделать. – Юная леди Мидлфорд поставила чашку, вспорхнула с кресла, как птичка и приблизилась к небольшому столику, на котором лежала шахматная доска: фигуры были беспорядочно расставлены на ней, словно начатая партия, так и не была закончена. Элизабет взяла черную пешку и повертела ею в тонких пальчиках. – Я так отчаянно стремилась измениться для тебя. Но похоже, дело было вовсе не в моей манере поведения, а во мне самой. Я тебе просто не нравлюсь. – Кулачок с шахматной фигуркой крепко стиснулся. – Бесполезно. Все бесполезно. Я для тебя значу не больше, чем эта дурацкая пешка! – С размаху брошенная фигурка закатилась под диван, а Лиззи, так и осталась стоять, опустив голову и едва сдерживая слезы.

Сиэль встал, и медленно подошел к ней.

— Да не в тебе дело, глупенькая. – Тихо произнес он, и положив руки ей на плечи, заставил повернуться к себе. – Не надо было меняться, прежняя ты нравилась мне куда больше…  
— Тогда почему? – дрожащим голосом вопрошала Элизабет, всматриваясь ему в лицо, ища правды в не прикрытом повязкой глазу. – Почему ты хочешь разорвать помолвку?  
— Разве я тебе об этом говорил? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался граф Фантомхайв.  
— Нет. – Нехотя призналась девушка. – Но неужели ты думаешь, что я не поняла твоих намерений…  
— Я удивлен. Я наделся, что ты узнаешь об этом от меня. Но повторюсь, это никак не связанно с тобой.  
— Тогда с чем? – в Элизабет, казалось затеплилась надежда все изменить, но под вмиг посуровевшем взглядом Сиэля, она вздрогнула и поежилась.  
— С этим. – Кивнул головой Сиэль в сторону шахматной доски. – Никогда не думал, что скажу об этом тебе, Элизабет, но я веду весьма опасную партию, где каждая фигура олицетворяет моего союзника или врага. На данный момент – это моя жизнь.  
— Сделай меня частью своей жизни. – С серьезным лицом предложила девушка. – Я хочу быть на твоей стороне.  
— Нет. – Отрезал Фантомхайв с непреклонным видом. – Ни за что.

Лиззи поджала губы и отвернулась.

— Конечно… ведь я бесполезна для тебя. Что может сделать глупая девчонка, которая только и умеет, что влипать в ситуации и требовать защиты.  
— Я вообще не должен был дожить ни до какой свадьбы. – С горькой ухмылкой заявил Сиэль, удивляясь своей собственной откровенности.  
— Что ты сказал? – ошарашено переспросила Элизабет.  
— Не бери в голову. – Сиэль, со странным выражением лица, взял ее руку в свою. – Я никогда не приму тебя в свою игру, Лиззи. Не проси, пожалуйста. Все это слишком темно и запутанно, чтобы рисковать еще и твоей жизнью, хотя я знаю, что ты готова на это согласиться.  
Словно подтверждая его слова, леди Мидлфорд закивала головой, от чего ее золотые кудри красиво разметались по плечам.  
— А вот я не готов. – Свободной рукой он провел по ее щеке. – Раз уж сейчас я жив, то обещаю тебе, что не упущу своего шанса и доведу-таки эту партию до конца. Разорву все нити, связывающие меня с ней.  
Элизабет встрепенулась и вся обратилась вслух.  
— И раз с одной стороной моей жизни все будет кончено, я смогу начать все заново. Именно поэтому я хочу уберечь тебя от этого. Должно же в моей жизни быть хоть что-то по-настоящему доброе и светлое… — Сиэль притянул к себе Элизабет и обнял, понимая, что все сказанное им это ложь. Он прекрасно знал, что у него нет будущего, есть только цель, выполнив, которую он умрет. И все же какая-то доля надежды, поселилась в его сердце, когда он услышал сдавленный от слез ответ:  
— Я буду ждать…

* * *  
Вздрогнув, Сиэль проснулся и вскочил, проведя ладонью по вспотевшему лбу. Темная комната была странным контрастом, той картине, что он только что видел во сне. Казалось, все было таким реальным, он до сих пор чувствовал холод пальцев Элизабет и запах ее волос. Со стоном повалившись на подушку, юный граф Сиэль Фантомхайв, решил, что думать о таких вещах еще рано. Да и вряд ли понадобиться объяснять все Элизабет в реальной жизни. Ведь, как он сказал, у него нет будущего.


End file.
